Recently active-matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) displays with amorphous silicon (a-Si), poly-silicon, organic, or other driving backplane technology have become more attractive due to advantages over active matrix liquid crystal displays. An AMOLED display using a-Si backplanes, for example, has the advantages which include low temperature fabrication that broadens the use of different substrates and makes flexible displays feasible, and its low cost fabrication is well-established and yields high resolution displays with a wide viewing angle.
An AMOLED display includes an array of rows and columns of pixels, each having an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) and backplane electronics arranged in the array of rows and columns. Since the OLED is a current driven device, the pixel circuit of the AMOLED should be capable of providing an accurate and constant drive current.
One method that has been employed to drive the AMOLED display is programming the AMOLED pixel directly with current. However, the small current required by the OLED, coupled with a large parasitic capacitance, undesirably increases the settling time of the programming of the current-programmed AMOLED display. Furthermore, it is difficult to design an external driver to accurately supply the required current. For example, in CMOS technology, the transistors must work in sub-threshold regime to provide the small current required by the OLEDs, which is not ideal. Therefore, in order to use current-programmed AMOLED pixel circuits, suitable driving schemes are desirable.
Current scaling is one method that can be used to manage issues associated with the small current required by the OLEDs. In a current mirror pixel circuit, the current passing through the OLED can be scaled by having a smaller drive transistor as compared to the mirror transistor. However, this method is not applicable for other current-programmed pixel circuits. Also, by resizing the two mirror transistors the effect of mismatch increases.